Eureka! I've found LOVE!
by Uchiha Kamiya
Summary: É o primeiro dia de aula na escola onde Haruno Sakura estuda. No meio de seus amigos malucos, professores e aulas completamente sem noção ela tenta descobrir a quem seu coração pertence. Confusão, Amor, Tolices, Amizade. Primeira fic, resumo besta
1. Sexta feira, o primeiro dia de aula

**Eureka!! I've found LOVE!!**

** Cap. 1- Sexta feira, Primeiro dia de aula**

_ By: Uchiha Kamiya_

Primeiro dia de aula... Para alguns pode ser um saco, mas eu não acho isso tão mau...

NERD?? Cale a boca! Nunca tire conclusões precipitadas!! Você tem certeza de que eu vou para aquele colégio idiota pra estudar? Eu vou é pra zoar, rever meus amigos, mas para estudar?? **NUNCA!**

Não é a toa que as minhas notas são baixas... Nem sei como passei de ano até hoje... Agora vem a oitava série...

Entrei na sala, era, novamente, como em todos os anos, comum, essa escola nunca muda!

Mal pisei lá dentro, e os malucos dos meus amigos vieram me cumprimentar. A Ino chegou primeiro, só faltou me derrubar, depois, veio a Tenten, outra maluca que me encheu de beijos (no rosto, é claro!). Hinata só disse um "oi", sem muita emoção com um abraço, que, ao meu ponto de vista, foi envergonhado. De repente, me agarraram por trás... Quem fora o SAFADO? Me virei e... Aff... Que surpresa... NARUTO!!

-Nossa, que recepção cordial, Naruto!

-Heheh! Ainda bem que você gostou! Preparei isso desde o ínicio das férias...

-Idiota.

Naruto... O menino mais idiota que já conheci até hoje... Chega a ser mais irritante e importuno que o Lee quando me chama de... De... De... Ah, esquece...

-E aí, Sakura!

-Hm, olá!

Sasuke é aquele tipo de garoto que só se pode chamar de amigo. Nunca quis nada mais que isso com ele, e tenho certeza, que ele pensa o mesmo relativamente a mim.

Sim, ele é um cara Lindo, legal e perfeito pra qualquer garota, mas não, para mim. Eu o amo, como amigo, e nunca me interessei por ele desde os 5 anos de idade! Posso tê-lo admirado um pouco mais que o normal algumas vezes, mas nada que me convencesse de que eu realmente o amava, ou apenas, gostava.

Acho que ele pensa o mesmo relativamente a mim...

-Oi, Gostosinha!! Senti sua falta nessas férias!!

-É melhor você calar a tua boca já, sobrancelha de taturana!!

-Ai... Não precisava ser tão grossa...

-Isso, por acaso significa que você gosta de coisas finas?

Lee fica vermelho e volta para o seu lugar

-Ai, Sakura! Que fora!! "Tadinhu" dele...

-Aff... Você não tá ajudando, Ino!!

Ino ri

Lee é um idiota incompleto, mas continua sendo idiota. Ele só irrita com as palavras, o idiota completo é o Naruto, porque ele não só usa um palavreado que irrita, como pratica ações que me deixam P. da vida.

Ino é minha melhor amiga, aquela pra quem eu conto absolutamente tudo, que me ajuda, me faz dar risada, etc... Um dos problemas dela... É destacar meus defeitos... Hehehe... Tipo... dizer que eu sou muito dura; Perguntar se eu sou feita de pedra; Que sou incompreensiva e podia para de dar fora no Lee... É tudo verdade... Mas... Defeitos à parte... XD

Ela é caída, na realidade, _CAÍDONA_ pelo Sasuke, mas não procura dar a mínima demonstração disso, ela prefere morrer a dizer ao Sasuke que é perdidamente apaixonada por ele, temendo que isso possa estragar a amizade entre eles.

Não vou mentir, me espelho em Ino, mas não apenas na aitude, pois eu a considero uma garota que toma iniciativa muito melhor do que outras garotas. Eu só não quero me espelhar em ser como ela na escola... Muitos a chamam de Nerd, CDF e pá... Mas ela não é...

Até que eu gostaria de tirar notas um pouco melhores, mas não em exagero, como as dela... Na verdade... Nem me esforço muito pra isso... Nota vermelha? Que se dane!! XP

Mas a Ino é foda!! Meu Deus!! Como ela faz isso? Nem estuda, e tira nota boa... e ponha boa nisso! Nem tente me dizer que ela consegue isso prestando atenção nas aulas... Ela passa a aula inteirinha falando com a minha pessoa...

Já descrevi Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Ino... Amm... Falta a Tenten e a Hinata...

Bom... A Hinata é bem calada e... Vejamos... Tímida?? Vão por mim... Ela sente uma queda pelo Naruto... Por mais que em silêncio, eu sinto isso...

A Tenten é... hm... Melosa?? Sei lá... Tipo... Ela AMA beijar as pessoas... (no rosto...) e abraçar também... Ô Santa melancolia... XP

Mas apesar de tudo é uma grande amiga... Muito gente boa estilo Tenten: Ty amuh, amigahh!!

Âhn? Minha queda?? Er...

Tá, beleza, eu falo... Não é gostar assim, entende? Mas também não é apenas algo que seja nomeado "atração"... Ele é um Loiro muito LINDO, tá no primeiro colegial e eu acho que ele nem sabe que eu existo... O nome dele?? Deidara... Ele me parece super sério e tal, mas depois de tanto observá-lo com os amigos ano passado, e me parecem que eles se divertem muito com esse garoto...

Voltando...

-Sakura! Guardei seu lugar preferido no canto do fundo da sala!!

Isso!! A Ino é realmente uma amigona!! XD

Me sentei lá, e notei que havia um lugar vago situado a minha frente , que foi ocupado, momentos depois, por um garoto ruivo muito bonito...

Não pude fitá-lo livremente... Só o vi a caminho da carteira vazia, e depois, apenas a sua nuca estava ao alcance de meu olhar.

-Ino, cadê o professor da primeira aula?

-Ih, sei lá!! Pra que você veio hoje??

-Como assim "pra quê"?

-É sexta feira!

-E é o primeiro dia de aula!! Não perderia isso por nada...

-É... É bem legal... Sem matéria... conhecendo o pessoal novo...

"Pessoal novo"... Falando nisso... Quem era aquele garoto? Eu odeio fazer isso... Mas fiz... Toquei no ombro do garoto e...

-Eh... Oi! Sou Sakura! Qual o seu nome? – Dei um sorriso bobo-

-Prazer, Sakura, sou Gaara.

E se virou de volta.

Dessa vez pude ver melhor... Aqueles olhos eram lindos... Ele era Lindo... Mas... Ele é tão mal educado assim? Ah... Ele não tem cara de gente assim... Talvez seja apenas a timidez... Ai! Aquela voz! Muito sexy!! Haushaus... Mas é sério...Voltando aos olhos... Me olharam tão profundamente, que me deram a impressão de que ele podia ver através de mim, como um raio X...

Gaara... Nome zoado... Mas é menos esdrúxulo que Deidara... Êpa... Eu to parando de gostar do Deidara?? Ai... não tô não... Ou to? Ah... Deixa pra lá...

**Fim do capítulo 1**

**Espero que tenham curtido...**

**_No próximo capítulo..._**

**_Cap. 2-Os professores :D_**

_"Gaara ou Deidara??"_

_Sakura permanece na dúvida..._

_Enquanto pensa... A classe do nono ano A da escola de Konoha, conhecem os professores... Tanto os novos quanto os antigos... Confusão na certa!!_


	2. Os professores :D

Sentimentos de difícil tradução

**Eureka!! I've found LOVE!!**

**Cap. 2- Os professores**

_By: Uchiha Kamiya_

_**E **_**aqui vamos nós... Ao segundo capítulo dessa fic...**

**Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas, se ouve alguns erros... **

**Ninguém é perfeito...**

**Segundo... Obrigada a todos que leram!! E Obrigada pelas reviews também!! Apesar de poucas, não está nada mal para uma iniciante, em minha opinião...**

**Estou muito grata pelo carinho...**

**Respondendo:**

**Hyuuga Lira: **_Muito obrigada!! Que bom que gostou!! Segundo capítulo... AEEEE!! XD_

_A propósito... Gostei muito de "A princesa Hyuuga e os sete Akatsukis", ótima imaginação :D_

_Kissus, Uchiha Kamiya_

**Clã-Chan-K:**_ Oh... Thanks!! __Perfeita? Não seria certo exagero? Mas fico feliz de ter gostado... Até me pergunto... Se você não estaria mentindo para a "pikena" aqui... Mas Ok... Já que diz... Eu acredito..._

_Agora não tem mais "Eureka!! __I've found LOVE" no caderninho do Keroppi!! __Rsrs… Você vai ter que começar a ler no FanFiction…_

_Beijus, migahh! kkkk..._

_Vou começar a ler suas fics... To com uma certa preguiça... Mas também, curiosa!! _

_Agora é sério... Kissus!!_

**Aline Aghata: **_Obrigada!! Será que realmente me darei bem?? Tenho mais 4 fics em progresso além dessa, e espero que gostem!!_

_Sem preocupação, amiga! O Deidara é só um personagem pra alongar a fic e confundir de certa forma o coraçãozinho da Sakura-chan... Mas até que eu gosto desse casal... É diferente!! xD Mas não digo que ela ficará com o Gaara no final... Isso tudo pode mudar... É a vida!! Hehehe..._

_Kissus!!_

**Bruna Lopes: **_Sim, continuarei... Ainda bem que você gosta dos dois casais!! Apesar de, como disse para a Aline, o Deidara serve apenas pra dar uma alongada na fic e confundir de certa forma o pequeno coração da bela garota que cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda..._

_Espero poder continuar agradando vocês!_

_Kissus!!_

Ok, foram poucas reviews... Mas é inegável que fiquei um tempão respondendo elas... Gomen por escrever cada texto do tamanho de não sei o que... Mas é que, eu escrevo demaiss!! xD (¬¬', deu pra perceber...)

Espero mais reviews de vocês!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eureka!! I've found LOVE!!**

**Cap. 2- Os professores**

_By: Uchiha Kamiya_

"_Eu to parando de gostar do Deidara?? Ai... não tô não... Ou tô? Ah... Deixa pra lá..." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sakura!!

-Ãhn? Ah, Oi!

-Caramba!! Eu te chamei exatas sete vezes!

-Desculpa!

-Acho que aquele é o nosso professor...

O cara tava parado na porta da nossa sala. Logo se dirigiu à mesa e sentou-se.

-Bom dia, Pessoal! Meu nome é Sasori... Sou professor novo... Ah! Que cabeça a minha! Disso vocês sabem... Vocês estão aqui pra verem o que não sabem... Sou professor de Geografia...

-Ah não!! Mais um ruivo!!- Pensei alto.

-Quê? – Estranhou Ino

-Nada, Nada...

Mas isso eu não podia negar... O professor era muito bonitinho... Mas... Geografia?? Aff... Eu sei muito bem que odeio todas as matéria e tal... Mas, podia ser uma melhor...

Pelo menos melhorou... Ano passado, a professora de geografia era uma baixinha hiper-estranha, com cabelos negros, escorridos e curtos. Se na aparência já era estranha imagine só no jeito de ser... Ela era absolutamente chata e se chamava Aiko... Graças a Deus foi embora...

O novo professor parecia ser, ao meu ponto de vista, "doidão"... E nem passava aquela imagem da maioria dos professores, aquela imagem que eu nomeio de "chatérrima". XD

-Já que sou novo por aqui, gostaria de saber o nome de vocês...

Nossa sala, ano passado, tinha 15 alunos, mas agora, com a entrada do s2 Gaara s2 (Ei!! Coraçõezinhos?? O que é exatamente isso??) São 16 alunos.

-Nome?

-Temari.

-Nome?

-Choji!

"Shino; Neji; Rock Lee; Tenten; Ino; Sasuke; Naruto; Sasuke; Shikamaru; Hinata; Kiba; Kankurou; Gaara; Sai.

-Tudo bem... Como é o nosso primeiro dia de aula, livro-os de lição...

-IEEBAA!!

O Naruto é muito exagerado...

-Só peço para não gritarem...

A aula foi legal, afinal, nada de lição, esse é o meu lema XP


	3. A Declaração

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Eureka

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX ****Eureka!! I've found LOVE!! xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Lot-neechan! ****Essa foi em sua homenagem!! D – Vários X's!!- Hehehe)**

**Cap. 3- A "Declaração**"

_By: Uchiha Kamiya_

_**E **_**aqui vamos nós... Ao terceiro capítulo...**

**Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas, se ouve alguns erros e por demorar a postar... Sei que enrolei demais... X **

**Nobody's Perfect...**

**Segundo... Obrigada a todos que leram!! E Obrigada pelas reviews, novamente!! Estou realmente feliz que alguém está lendo!! 3**

**Respondendo:**

**Bruna Lopes: **SasoXSaku?? Oo Daria certo uma relação ProfessorXAluno?

Quanta certeza quando dizes que ela terminará com o Gaara... ) Nem te preocupes... Se não for com ele... Será com alguém quão especial... Tudo bem? SEM PRESSÕES!! Hehehe...

Kissus!

**Mitsumy & Cla-Chan-K- **As duas realizaram a mesma pergunta... Então... Responderei de uma só vez pra não ficar repetitivo. Como eu sou muito da preguiçosa... Fiz um documento no WORD com aquelas letras, pra postar no site e lá editar. Mas acontece que o FanFiction demorou pra editar... E o Bagulho ficou Daquele jeito... X Sorry...

A propósito... Eu não sou LOUCA, nem DOIDA, e nem coisa do gênero... P

**N. Lita. ONly: **Review granndeee!! ARIGATO!! Fiquei realmente feliz quando vi que havia mais alguém lendo... E que alguém falou tão bem dessa fic... Thanks, Thanks, Thanks!!

Espaço para o Minato? Oo

Vou procurar um... Vai ficar até melhor com ele!! . Faxineiro... Kukukuku...

Kissus!!

**Lot-neechan... Vou esperar sua review!!**** (¬¬)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cap. 3- A "Declaração"**

De volta à sala, a professora já se encontrava sentada…

Era Anko, a mesma do ano passado, professora de português.

-Bom Dia, pessoal!

-Bom Dia.-Responderam metade da sala.

-Eu disse BOM DIA!-Gritou animada.

-Bom Dia!-Gritaram a maioria.

Hmph... Pra que eu gastaria minha voz?

-Bem... Não vou dar muita lição... Eu só quero, pra hoje, uma redação de no mínimo vinte linhas, falando de, no máximo, três pessoas que sejam admiradas por você.

Huh! Escreverei sobre o Gaara-kun! Ai! Cala a boca, Sakura! Escreve sobre a Ino, sua Baka! Mas... Aí não sobra espaço pro Gaara... Ela disse que podia ser três pessoas. Não! Não dá pra escrever sobre a Ino em poucas palavras... Aff! O que eu faço?

-Vou escrever sobre você.

-Quê?-Me fiz de desentendida só pra escutar de novo.

-Vou escrever que admiro você.

-Por que você não escreve sobre a Hina?-Provoquei

-Porque você... Porque sim. Sua ciumenta!

-Eu??

-É, ué. Acha que eu não percebi? Quando eu não a inclui em minha lista, seus olhos brilharam de raiva, e agora, que disse que ia fazer a minha redação sobre você, eles brilharam de novo, só que, por esta vez, mesclando surpresa e uma certa felicidade. Quando você falou Da Hina, o movimento de seus braços e seu olhar focado no alto do lado esquerdo, me indicaram certa ironia. Agora, por exemplo, seu olhar me dá a sensação de malícia. (**N.A:** O.O)

Meu Deus!! Ele traduz o que eu sinto sem eu ao menos dizer muitas palavras! Malícia? Claro! Diante de tanta inteligência em saber o que uma garota como eu pensa e sente, a única vontade que me resta é de beijá-lo! Mas me segurei e apenas sorri.

Ele se virou para a frente e a única ação que provinha dele era seu movimento com as mãos, como uma máquina de escrever. O que estaria escrevendo(...)?

Tentando voltar a minha redação, pensei no que escrever, mas... Era impossível tirá-lo da minha mente... Não teve jeito. Comecei a escrever sobre ele, na verdade, apenas o nome dele. Eu não possuo o mínimo dom pra coisa.

-Acabei! Quer Ler?

Assenti levemente.

A letra dele era praticamente perfeita: Redonda, tamanho médio, lembrava vagamente a caligrafia de uma garota.

Comecei a ler:

"_Sei que cheguei a esta escola hoje, mas já passei a admirar muito uma pessoa._

_Seus cabelos róseos me passam uma sensação de doçura, seus belos olhos verdes não só me encantam como me dão uma espécie de sossego. Foram esses olhos profundos que me fizeram acreditar, ao meu primeiro olhar, que me apaixonara._

_Seu sorriso é tão incrivelmente lindo,que me sinto no céu, vendo um bem modelado rosto de anjo._

_Posso estar completamente enganado, mas senti seu coração chamando, na verdade, gritando por mim._

_Como posso admirar tanto uma pessoa que nem ao menos obtive uma conversa concreta (ainda, espero). Mas creio que não preciso disso, para reconhecer que aquele belo rosto com olhos esmeralda que fizeram eu me perder, pertencem a garota que um dia sonhei estar junto a mim._

_À Sakura Haruno, garota dos meus sonhos."_

_(_**N.A:** No caderno deu vinte linhas X )

Nooossaaa! Que Lindo!! Que mágico!! (**N.A:** Cla-chan... Essa foi pra você!)

-O... O... Obri-ga...

-Nada! )

-É... Realmente incrível...

-O quê?

-O jeito que você escreve, as palavras que usa, as expressões... Não é fácil me amolecer, cara... Mas... Você conseguiu.

Levantei meu rosto da folha.

-Definitivamente não é sempre que um garoto me emociona...

Meus olhos estavam aguados, mas de maneira alguma eu deixaria elas caírem. Sentiria mais vergonha ainda.

-Gostou mesmo?

Fiz um breve aceno de cabeça, praticamente imperceptível, mas foi porque, na hora, as ações não me convinham corretamente.

-Que bom! Deixa eu ler a tua?

-Não escrevi... Nada.

-Vai falar de quem?

-Hm... Da... Ino...

-Hm. Quer ajuda?

-Quero... Se você puder...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fim do cap.3**

**Eu acho que tá meio curto... Mas aí demora menos pra postar e não deixo tanto tempo sem nada...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arigato Gozaimashita! A todos que leram!!**

**KISSUSSSSSS!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**No próximo capítilo...**

**Gaara ajuda Sakura a escrever sua redação... Não só isso... Ele a ajuda a perceber que tem dons para diversas coisas, e que, mesmo errando, dá pra continuar...**

**Além disso... Tem mais professores chegando... O.O**

**E um final de semana entediado...**

**Aguardem!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
